


Шестой раз

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Corvo with tattoos, Geoff has a tattoo!kink, M/M, PWP, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеффу было восемнадцать, когда это случилось впервые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестой раз

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Sixth Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445692) by [Gianeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya)



> Кинк на татуировки: на [официальном промо-арте](http://i.imgur.com/kCdswdw.png) к игре у Корво на руках есть какие-то странные узоры. В качестве дополнительного вдохновения использовался [этот арт](http://i.imgur.com/xwbLmLP.jpg) ([автор](http://hearditbothways.tumblr.com/post/107252319795/after-a-long-absence-from-posting-i-kind-of)).

Джеффу было восемнадцать, когда это случилось впервые. 

Перед этим он рассорился с родителями и попросил капитана включить его в отряд, сопровождающий императрицу в Тивию. Он был молод — и предпочел сбежать на ледяной северный остров, а не жениться на подруге детства, с родителями которой отец, оказалось, уже успел договориться о браке.

Сложилось так, что охранников императрицы разместили в общих казармах тивианской стражи. Дежурили они посменно, так что свободного времени у Джеффа было предостаточно — и он иногда захаживал в таверну в портовом районе Дабоквы. Там он и познакомился с Игорем. 

Впервые они разговорились после того, как Джефф помог тому разнять завязавшуюся драку. Тогда же выяснилось, что они ночуют в одной казарме — просто в разных ее концах. Джефф потом знатно посмеялся — он и выбрал-то эту таверну потому, что здесь почти не было шанса наткнуться на знакомых. Но после этого случая они с Игорем быстро подружились, и впредь каждый свободный вечер проводили за выпивкой в этом заведении. 

Джефф вовсю наслаждался этой нечаянной дружбой. Игорь умел очаровывать, и с ним никогда не было скучно: он таскал Джеффа по местным достопримечательностям, постоянно заставлял пробовать здешние странные блюда и смеялся так заразительно, что даже серьезный Джефф не мог сдержать улыбки. 

Но, наверное, они так и остались бы просто хорошими приятелями, если бы однажды вечером снова не влезли в чужую драку, в которой Игорю порвали рубашку. После он с довольным смехом стирал с шеи пот, а Джефф завороженно пялился на татуировку у него на груди — орла, несущего в когтях какого-то мелкого зверька. Из оцепенения Джеффа вырвала внезапная тишина. Он медленно поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Игорем и резко осознал, что выдал себя с головой — потому что тот открыто, но понимающе усмехался.

Джефф плохо помнил, что было дальше: кажется, Игорь потребовал у хозяина ключ от комнаты наверху, кажется, он захватил с собой кувшин вина и потащил Джеффа наверх. А потом было жарко, немного больно и просто безумно хорошо.

Наутро у Джеффа не было времени на душевные терзания: их смена начиналась на рассвете, так что он поспешно растолкал Игоря, и они рванули каждый к себе на пост. Весь день Джефф старательно не думал о случившемся, а вечером понял, что ноги сами несут его в портовый район. Игоря он увидел еще с порога — тот сидел за столом с бутылкой бренди в одиночество и поднял голову, лишь когда Джефф подошел вплотную. С минуту они настойчиво сверлили друг друга взглядами, а затем Игорь молча встал и направился к трактирщику. Поговорить тем вечером им так и не удалось — впрочем, позже им тоже было не до разговоров.

Императрица должна была возвращаться в Дануолл уже на следующей неделе, но Джефф пока отказывался об этом думать — ему было чем заняться и без этих неприятных мыслей. Он дорвался до незнакомого ему раньше удовольствия — и не собирался раньше необходимого возвращаться в реальность. 

К сожалению, его желания на этот счет никого не интересовали.

За два дня до отъезда императрицы они с Игорем шли по темной улице в портовом городе, когда им навстречу из темной подворотни появились четверо; мужчина во главе этой компании очень неприятно улыбался. 

— Давно не виделись, Игорек. Что, нашел себе новое развлечение и забыл старых друзей? 

Джефф почувствовал, как Игорь напрягся. А мужчина между тем продолжал:

— Как думаешь, что сделают товарищи этого столичного мальчика, если узнают, чем вы занимаетесь по вечерам в портовой таверне? Гристоль — не Тивия, а ведь даже у нас вам обоим грозило бы, по меньшей мере, увольнение — а то и чего похуже, если бы узнали сначала его товарищи, а не руководство. Помнишь, чем все закончилось для твоего прошлого... друга? Или стоит напомнить? Ты, кажется, тогда слишком быстро сбежал, — пока главарь распинался, оставшаяся тройка парней, не торопясь, заключила Джеффа с Игорем в кольцо. 

— Что предпочтешь, столичный мальчик? Расплатиться за полученное удовольствие сейчас и с нами — или проверить, как отреагирует твой начальник, когда узнает, что ты трахался с мужиком? 

В тот момент Джефф понял, что значит выражение «мороз по коже». Ни к чему гадать, он и так знал, что скажет отец, если до него дойдут подобные слухи — в лучшем случае, он просто отречется от Джеффа, в худшем — сообщит в Аббатство, что его сын не соблюдал Шестой запрет. Глаза Чужого, где была его голова? Хотя, глупый вопрос — в штанах она была. И если он сейчас не придумает, что делать — там она и останется, вместе с его репутацией.

Занятый этими невеселыми мыслями, Джефф почти позабыл про Игоря, но внезапно тот с силой толкнул его плечом и рванулся прочь из круга. Джефф сам не понял, как он это сделал, но в этот короткий миг он успел выдернуть у Игоря из-за пояса пистолет — свой он сегодня по глупости оставил в казарме — и быстро направил его на главаря. Ухмылка мужчины стала еще противнее, и он шагнул вперед. Выстрел грохнул так, что у Джеффа слегка заложило уши. Оставшиеся противники, которые как раз решали, остаться им здесь или рвануть за Игорем, замерли.

Джефф снова взвел курок и с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал, произнес:

— У меня осталась одна пуля — так что еще один из вас точно сдохнет. Рискнете проверить кто?

Они не рискнули.

Пистолет Джефф бросил в той же подворотне. Только сейчас он сообразил, что убийство гражданского лица поставит на его карьере такой жирный крест, какой не поставил бы и донос о мужеложстве, и пришел в ужас. Вся надежда оставалась на то, что главарь блефовал, и эти парни на самом деле не знали, ни кто Джефф такой, ни где найти его капитана.

Оставшиеся два дня до отплытия Джефф старался держаться подальше и от казармы, и от таверны, напросившись на дополнительные дежурства. Искать Игоря он тоже не пытался — с одной стороны ему очень хотелось взглянуть в глаза человеку, который бросил его наедине с теми ублюдками, а с другой — он слишком боялся, что тогда скрыть всю эту историю уже точно не удастся.

Когда трап корабля поднялся, Джефф, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением — ему все-таки повезло. Тогда же он решил, что постарается больше не вспоминать о случившемся. Никогда.

***

Второй раз случился лишь через восемь лет. Джеффа только назначили офицером, и им гордилась вся семья — очень непросто получить такое звание всего в двадцать шесть.

Это было его первое дежурство у «Золотой Кошки». Он как раз закончил раздавать указания своему отряду и направлялся в караулку, когда услышал какой-то шум из подворотни. Он подошел ближе и уже собирался окликнуть обжимавшуюся там парочку, но внезапно заметил татуировки. Мужчина прижимал к себе девушку, обхватив ее за плечи и талию, и его огромные руки были полностью покрыты разноцветными узорами.

Джефф отмер уже через мгновение и громко рявкнул, что здесь им не бордель. Мужчина неохотно выпустил девицу из своих лапищ, и они, торопливо поправив одежду и пробурчав извинения, удалились куда-то в сторону бульвара Клеверинг.

А сам Джефф еще минут пять простоял в пустой подворотне, пытаясь уложить в голове тот факт, что на один короткий миг ему захотелось оказаться на месте девушки. Он довольно быстро понял, что дело было не в мужчине, а в его татуировках — но даже это оказалось слишком неожиданным открытием, ведь он восемь лет старательно гнал от себя любые воспоминания о Тивии — и о рисунке на груди Игоря в том числе.

В конце концов, Джефф с силой тряхнул головой и решил просто смириться с тем, что ему нравятся татуировки. Его же не потянуло наброситься с поцелуями на этого мужика с чернилами на руках — значит, не было и повода для паники.

С этой мыслью успокоившийся Джефф вышел из подворотни и зашагал к караулке. Ему еще нужно было написать отчет о вчерашнем дежурстве для капитана стражи.

***

Третий и четвертый случаи только убедили Джеффа в верности его тогдашних выводов. Его по-прежнему восхищали татуировки, но желания целовать их обладателей у него при этом не возникало: ни наглого уличного воришку с узором из перьев на левой щеке, ни заключенного, который в своей камере вечно сидел без рубашки, демонстрируя всем желающим полностью покрытый татуировками торс.

К тридцати двум Джефф уже давно перестал считать это проблемой. Тогда-то судьба, не иначе как сговорившись с Чужим, решила подкинуть ему пятый подарочек.

***

Тот парень сразу заинтересовал Джеффа: ему едва исполнилось двадцать — совсем еще зеленый юнец — но было видно, что он хочет учиться. Джефф был на хорошем счету у капитана, и ему ничего не стоило попросить того назначить новичка к нему в отряд.

Парень и правда был неплох: он не отлынивал от дежурств в Колдридже, во время патрулей вокруг «Кошки» не заглядывался на куртизанок и не ленился задавать вопросы. Джефф уже собирался написать заявление о постоянном зачислении новичка в отряд, когда однажды увидел у парня татуировку — оплетающую запястье виноградную лозу.

Это было как озарение; в тот миг Джефф наконец осознал, что все эти годы просто ловко и упорно себя обманывал. Этот небольшой яркий рисунок словно открыл ему глаза на прошлое, от которого он так долго бежал: тогда, на Тивии, он спал с Игорем вовсе не из-за его татуировки, а просто потому, что Игорь ему нравился. Да, татуировка подтолкнула их друг к другу, но не она была главной причиной.

И сейчас все могло повториться, потому что этот парень уже и так слишком нравился Джеффу.

В записке, которую он, в конце концов, отправил капитану стражи, он искренне похвалил успехи новичка, отметил его стремление к дальнейшему обучению и порекомендовал перевести его в отряд Сандерса, который патрулировал Ренхевен, в том числе и за пределами Дануолла.

Джеффу было немного стыдно, но повторять ошибки молодости он не планировал.

***

Шестой раз стал самым ужасным.

Так уж вышло, что Джефф почти не встречался с лордом-защитником до того, как императрица отправила его в путешествие по Островам в поисках лекарства от чумы. Джефф был не слишком рад, когда его назначили в сопровождающие Корво — в городе оставались родители, старшая сестра с мужем и ее дочь, — но противиться приказу императрицы не мог. Поэтому весь первый день путешествия Джефф пребывал в отвратительном настроении и был уверен, что хуже быть уже не может.

Как же он ошибался. 

Вечером Корво вышел на ужин без перчаток. Из-за неяркого освещения в столовой Джефф не сразу понял, почему кисти Корво кажутся такими темными. Нахмурившись, он пристально разглядывал их, пока Корво не заметил этот взгляд — заметил и молча поднял руки перед собой. Чужие кисти были до самых кончиков пальцев покрыты замысловатым узором из переплетающихся темно-синих линий. 

С палубы раздался громкий крик, и Джефф, вздрогнув, резко встал и, пробормотав что-то вроде «пойду, проверю что там», быстрым шагом вышел из столовой. Но, даже отправляя в карцер двух матросов, что каким-то сверхъестественным образом уже успели напиться и попытались разжечь костерок рядом с баком с ворванью, думал он совсем о другом:

«Конечно же, Императрица не отпустила бы лорда-защитника надолго — значит, две, максимум три недели. Что может случиться за три недели? У каждого из нас свои обязанности, значит пересекаться мы будем разве что за ужином или обедом...»

— Капитан Карноу, все в порядке? — раздался встревоженный вопрос за спиной у Джеффа, и рука, покрытая синей вязью, опустилась ему на плечо. — Я хотел предложить помощь, но вижу, вы и сами справились. 

«Бездна! Кажется, эти три недели будут долгими...»

***

Джефф и сам не понимал, как не сошел с ума за этот нескончаемый год. В последние недели пути от попытки все-таки поцеловать Корво его вообще удерживала лишь сплетня о любовной интрижке лорда-защитника и императрицы.

Когда лодка зашла в шлюз, Джефф выдохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то. Наконец-то он сможет выкинуть из головы чужие — иногда любопытные, иногда встревоженные, а изредка и насмешливые — взгляды, долгие разговоры за чашкой чая с виски по вечерам, молчаливые встречи на носу корабля на рассвете — в самый первый раз Корво удивленно вскинул брови, но промолчал; позже он уже просто молча отступал на шаг в сторону, позволяя Джеффу встать рядом. 

А еще он сможет забыть о руках, оплетенных диковинным узором. За эти месяцы он не раз и не два видел татуировки Корво и, кажется, успел запомнить каждую их линию. 

«Теперь все будет как прежде».

***

Иногда Джеффу казалось, что последние полгода он жил в каком-то нескончаемом кошмаре.

После того, как Корво Аттано убил императрицу, Эмили Колдуин пропала, а Хайрем Берроуз стал регентом, дел у стражи сильно прибавилось. А Джефф, как начальник стражи, должен был успевать всегда и всюду, так что у него даже не хватало времени сходить на могилу родителей и сестры. После их смерти у него осталась только племянница, Каллиста. Да и та пропала где-то в городе и лишь изредка присылала ему записки, хоть немного унимавшие его беспокойство о ней. 

С другой стороны, времени на праздные мысли у него тоже не было — и за это регента было впору поблагодарить. Джефф так выматывался на работе, что, придя домой, падал на кровать и мгновенно засыпал. И ему даже не приходилось старательно гнать от себя любые воспоминания о том, как тепло умел улыбаться убийца императрицы.

Но что бы ни делали стражники, дела в Дануолле шли все хуже: крыс с каждым днем становилось только больше, в богатых районах начали появляться плакальщики, смотрители творили, что хотели — а лорд-регент смотрел на это сквозь пальцы.

Но после того, как Корво сбежал из Колдриджа, Джефф все же не выдержал. Он отправил Кэмпбеллу записку с настойчивой просьбой о встрече — он даже был готов к отказу, но не собирался сдаваться после первой попытки. Поэтому он страшно удивился, когда в ответ на записку Кэмпбелл прислал письмо, в котором согласился встретиться тем же вечером.

Вот только еще в начале разговора Джефф осознал, что понимания здесь не найдет. Когда Кэмпбелл предложил ему выпить, Джефф был готов отговориться срочными делами, но не успел. Короткий укол в шею — и ему не хватило сил даже поднять руку, чтобы проверить, что это было.

Что было дальше, он не помнил. Вернее, говорил, что не помнил. Ведь ему наверняка просто приснилось, как некто с покрытыми знакомой вязью синих татуировок кистями закинул его на плечо, выскользнул через окно на парапет канцелярии, а потом аккуратно и бережно уложил его в мусорный бак.

***

Джефф нерешительно застыл перед дверью с занесенным кулаком, но уже через пару секунд справился с волнением и уверенно постучал.

— Войдите, — голос прозвучал самую капельку странно, и когда Джефф открыл дверь, он мгновенно понял почему: Корво стоял в одной рубашке, и ее правый рукав был разрезан и испачкан в крови.

— Были дела в городе, — спокойно ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, капитан?

— Я... — стараясь не пялиться на ладони Корво, Джефф попытался собраться с мыслями. Его взгляд заполошно метался по комнате, ни на чем не останавливаясь надолго: меч на столе, небрежно брошенный на спинку стула плащ, разобранная кровать с черно-синим постельным бельем. 

«Ну что вам стоит отвернуться хоть на минутку», — в отчаянии подумал Джефф.

Словно услышав эту беззвучную мольбу, Корво подошел к столу и принялся рыться в одном из ящиков. Джефф с облегчением выдохнул и наконец спросил: 

— Я довольно давно хотел спросить вас: в ту ночь, когда исчез Кэмпбелл — это были вы?

Полуобернувшись, Корво мимолетно улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Это был я. Каллиста попросила меня помешать Кэмпбеллу отравить вас, и я посчитал это меньшим из того, что я могу сделать для нее и для вас.

— Что? Отравить?..

— Вы не знали? В вине, которое он вам предложил, был яд. По-видимому, вы слишком сильно мешали их с Берроузом планам.

— Я... — Джефф растерянно открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь осознать, что в тот вечер лишь чудо спасло его от смерти. — Я не подозревал, я просто хотел... Не знаю, как вас отблагодарить, Корво.

— Помогите наложить повязку, — с этими словами Корво наконец достал из ящика стола то, что искал там: пакет с бинтами и пару склянок с эликсиром Соколова.

— Да, конечно, — Джефф послушно подошел к столу и принялся открывать эликсир чуть подрагивающими — он еще не совсем пришел в себя после новости об отравлении — пальцами. За его спиной что-то тихо зашелестело, но он не обратил на это внимания. — Давайте сначала обработаем ра... ну... — но стоило ему обернуться — и слова застряли в горле.

Корво успел снять рубашку. И, глядя на его обнаженный торс, Джефф яснее, чем когда-либо, понимал, что пропал. Синие узоры на кистях, которые он успел так хорошо изучить, доходили до середины предплечий, но это было далеко не все. На правом плече Корво красовались цветы: подсолнухи, розы, что-то еще, что Джефф сейчас был не способен опознать; на другом плече в окружении черных, похожих на дым завитков, были изображены три черепа; шею кругом охватывали какие-то ветки с острыми шипами, а в самом центре груди сцепились когтями два ворона. В нескольких местах татуировки были перечеркнуты старыми шрамами, но это не делало рисунки менее завораживающими.

— Капитан? — но голос пока отказывался повиноваться Джеффу. — Капитан Карноу, с вами все в порядке? Джефф?..

Он медленно поднял голову и с легкой опаской взглянул Корво в глаза. Джефф понятия не имел, что отражалось в этот момент у него на лице, но Корво резко замолчал. Он долго, казалось, бесконечно долго разглядывал Джеффа, а потом осторожно перехватил у него из руки так и не открытую бутылочку эликсира, отбросил ее куда-то в сторону кровати и медленно, осторожно притянул чужую ладонь к своей груди.

С губ Джеффа сорвался странный полустон, полухрип. Словно во сне он видел, как его вторая рука тоже поднимается и начинает гладить Корво вдоль узора из веток вокруг горла. 

— Остановите меня, — шепотом — громче говорить не получалось — выдавил Джефф. 

Но Корво лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Если вы хотите — остановитесь сами. А если же не хотите — не вижу причин вам мешать.

После таких слов удержаться было попросту физически невозможно. С отчаянным всхлипом, совсем позабыв о повязке, которую он так и не наложил, Джефф вцепился Корво в плечи, дернул на себя, наклонился к его шее и наконец прикоснулся губами к линиям татуировки. Вкус чужой кожи опьянял, и Джефф принялся с какой-то хищной жадностью вылизывать чернильные линии, постепенно приближаясь к такой завлекательной ямке между ключиц. Немного отстраненно он отметил, что Корво положил ладони ему на пояс и осторожно подтолкнул куда-то. Но прерваться сейчас было выше его сил, поэтому он беспрекословно позволил Корво направить его, куда тот желал.

Между тем руки Корво начали уверенно избавлять Джеффа от одежды. Ремень, форменная куртка, а потом и рубашка отправились на пол, и Джефф протяжно застонал в шею Корво, когда ощутил, как соприкоснулась их кожа. Корво шумно вздохнул, сглотнул — и резко толкнул Джеффа спиной на кровать.

Под ним оказалось что-то твердое; Джефф не глядя нащупал эту штуку, оказавшуюся склянкой с эликсиром Соколова, и отпихнул ее в сторону, ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от Корво. Он смотрел и никак не мог насмотреться: вот Корво наклонился над ним, опустил руки на бедра и начал стягивать штаны сразу вместе с бельем и сапогами — а татуировки у него на плечах и груди при каждом движении изгибались, словно живые: трепетали лепестки цветов, танцевал дым вокруг черепов, подрагивали крылья воронов.

— Капитан, вы же не первый раз оказываетесь в постели с мужчиной? — вопрос все-таки пробился сквозь пелену желания в голове Джеффа. 

— Не первый. Но это было очень давно, — этот хриплый срывающийся голос правда принадлежал ему? Джефф уже не мог вспомнить, как все было у них с Игорем, но с немногими женщинами, с которыми он с тех пор спал, он никогда не был так возбужден — до боли в затылке, до огня под кожей, до дурацких красных кругов перед глазами.

— Тогда нам не придется тратить время на объяснения, — с этими словами Корво сел на кровать, чтобы стащить с себя сначала сапоги, а потом и брюки. Джефф, не сдержавшись, приподнялся, дрожащими пальцами отвел чужие волосы в сторону и снова поцеловал Корво в шею, собирая с чуть шершавой от чернил кожи мельчайшие капельки пота. Но Корво легко уклонился от его губ, развернулся и насмешливо прошептал:

— Не так быстро, капитан, — и именно это тягучее "капитан" почему-то окончательно вышибло воздух у Джеффа из легких. Все еще задыхаясь, он безропотно позволил Корво сдвинуться ближе к изголовью, а потом, подчиняясь его прикосновениям, оказался у того на коленях. 

— Поцелуете меня хоть раз, или мои татуировки вас слишком сильно отвлекают? — обижаться на эту легкую насмешку уже не осталось сил. У Джеффа тряслись руки, поэтому он положил их Корво на плечи и немного неловко ткнулся непослушными губами в чужие губы. Но дальше все быстро стало гораздо лучше: Корво лизнул его в уголок рта, легонько прикусил за нижнюю губу, а когда Джефф в ответ вздохнул, расслабляясь, — скользнул языком внутрь. Поцелуй стремительно стал таким жарким и грязным, что Джефф опять застонал. Бездна, он что, так и будет тут изображать девушку на первом свидании?

Оторвавшись от чужих губ, он с силой впечатал Корво спиной в черные с синими узорами простыни. Все еще слегка насмешливый взгляд Корво только еще больше его подзадорил: с низким рычанием Джефф наклонился и почти грубо прикусил левый сосок Корво, совсем рядом с которым расправил свои крылья один из воронов.

Такого от Джеффа, похоже, не ожидали — и он, наконец, услышал первый за этот вечер стон Корво. Не желая упускать преимущество, но и не в силах оторваться от таких завлекательных чернильных линий, Джефф продолжил линию из укусов вверх по груди Корво, вдоль контура рисунка. Он не знал, было ли это игрой воображения, или вкус кожи над татуировками и правда отличался от обычного, но его это и не волновало. В одном местечке, там, где крыло ворона переходило на ключицу, Джефф, не удержавшись, оставил засос — и, судя по очередному стону, Корво был не сильно против такого поворота событий.

Но пока Джефф отвлекся на укусы и поцелуи, Корво тоже не терял времени. Прикосновение влажных пальцев между ягодиц заставило Джеффа вздрогнуть и вскинуть голову, с неохотой оторвавшись от росчерка чернильного крыла.

— Что?..

— Эликсир, капитан. Изобретения Соколова порой оказываются полезны там, где вовсе не ждешь.

— Вот только не надо сейчас о Соколове, пожалуйста.

— Как прикажете, капитан, — смех в голосе Корво стал совсем невыносим. Джефф уже хотел было снова укусить его за сосок, но именно этот момент Корво выбрал, чтобы надавить пальцем сильнее, проникая внутрь — и Джефф смог лишь придушенно вскрикнуть, утыкаясь носом в чужую шею.

Корво неторопливо растягивал его, с каждым движением слегка проворачивая запястье и скользя кончиками пальцев по гладким стенкам, а Джефф слушал свое загнанное дыхание и пытался заставить себя пошевелиться. Позволить Корво сделать всю работу было бы, безусловно, приятно, но не слишком интересно. Поэтому, собравшись с силами и напоследок лизнув один из черных шипов на шее у Корво, Джефф приподнялся, нашарил склянку с эликсиром и с трудом набрал немного красной субстанции в ладонь. Стараясь не отвлекаться на плавные толчки чужих пальцев внутри, Джефф дотянулся до члена Корво и пару раз провел по нему скользким кулаком. В ответ Корво резко вскинул бедра и, едва заметно задыхаясь, прошептал:

— Все-таки торопитесь, капитан?

— Да, Чужой вас побери! Ну же, Корво, я не фарфоровая статуэтка — и не рассыплюсь от боли.

— Это сейчас прозвучало до ужаса банально.

— Плевать. Давайте, Корво, вы ведь тоже не железный, — Джефф еще раз провел пальцами по его члену, размазывая капельку выступившей на головке смазки. 

Наконец у Корво тоже лопнуло терпение — и он почти грубо схватил Джеффа за бедро, заставляя сначала приподняться, а потом медленно опуститься на свой член, который он направлял другой рукой. Когда Джефф опустился до конца, Корво, удерживая его за талию, плавно и неглубоко, словно на пробу, толкнулся вперед — и Джефф со стоном подался навстречу этому движению. 

Дальше все слилось в какой-то неразличимый клубок из эмоций и ощущений — немного боли, почти сразу смытой накатившим удовольствием, обжигающе-горячее прикосновение чужой руки к члену, хрипловатый, плохо различимый из-за гула крови в ушах шепот Корво — и танцующие татуировки на его коже. Джефф до последнего не отводил от них взгляда, и только когда его накрыло оргазмом, он позволил себе зажмуриться и, качнувшись вперед, опять сжать зубы на ключице Корво. В ответ раздался громкий вскрик — похоже, этого укуса как раз хватило, чтобы Корво тоже кончил. 

Джефф лежал, устало распластавшись по чужой груди, и пытался отдышаться. Корво легонько поглаживал его по пояснице, и вставать Джеффу было лениво. Впрочем, как и размышлять о том, чем все может закончиться на этот раз, или вспоминать Тивию. Веки Джеффа неумолимо смыкались, и напоследок он успел подумать лишь о том, что был тогда прав — его шестой раз действительно стал самым ужасным. И он, пожалуй, был этому рад.


End file.
